A Sister's Tale
by imsorrysosorry
Summary: With Lee no longer around to guide her, Ash must grow up fast and learn how to raise Clementine in a world where the dead are walking and morals might not matter anymore. How will Ash raise Clem? What will Clementine become? Eventual romance


**A Sister's Tale**

 **Chapter One: A New Family**

Hi! I'm Billie and I'm going to start a fanfic series which takes place in season 2 of the Walking Dead Game series.

Our Protagonist is an original character and her name is Ash. She's about 17 and she's Clementine's older sister figure. I'll expand on who Ash is and what her origins are as we go along and we'll see what you guys think of her!

Now, I made a similar fanfic to this before and it was terrible x7 (If you got that reference ily) so I thought I'd remaster it. There will be more original character and the story will be VERY different. So without further ado, let's go!

"Snip, snip, snip, snippity snip!" Sang Omid as he trimmed young Clementine's hair. "Honey, do you really have to sing that awful song?" Christa asked insistently. "What? I'm in my zone, babe. It's my Omid-The-Barber song." Omid nodded. Clementine chuckled. "I like the song, Omid." Clementine agreed with a smile across her face. "Yeah, because it sets the illusion that he knows what he's doing." Christa chuckled. "Hey, you get to eat pineapples. I have my jokes, this is the only thing I have." Omid joked. Clementine beamed at the banter and I smiled back. At least Clementine smiles more than she used to… we're lucky Omid and Christa keep things light. Ever since Lee…Clem seemed weary..

"Well, it gets on my nerves…slightly" Christa beamed before taking a bite from the canned pineapple we found. Thank fuck for those pineapples otherwise Christa would be a hormonal mess. "Maybe I should find a guitar, I used to play and we could make the snipping song an official hit for the smellies" I joke. "Oh definitely. You find a guitar, Christa can use baby Omid as drums, I will sing with my God given pipes-" "And I'll beat box!" Clem interrupts. "Do you even know how to beatbox Clem?" Christa sits up giving Clem an amused look. Clem takes a deep breath, and splutters saliva all over the place. We all burst out laughing, Omid holding onto his stomach with tears in his eyes and Christa cackling like a witch, slapping her knee and me snorting and almost peeing myself.

"Oh, you are cute Clementine." Christa says, exhausted from how much she laughed. Clementine smiles. Omid finishes the last of Clementine's hair, ties them up into her signature pigtails. "Well, that's you done, Clem. Now time for us to get some more food…Ash, you coming along?" "Sure, lemme just grab my stuff." I say whilst grabbing my backpack. It was purple, like Clementine's but not as adorable. It was purple leather with brown straps, in fairly good condition considering. I open it up and check for my gear. I grab my pistol, (which Clem decided to decorate with some glitter she found) pick up some extra ammo, a knife and I strap the backpack onto my back. "Ready." I say. "Righty'O, let's go!" Christa rolls her eyes before Omid kisses Christa goodbye, pats Clem on the head and heads off out the shed and into the woods with me.

"So, Clem seems happier than when we found her." Omid states keeping his eye out for walkers. "Yeah, I think that's mostly thanks to you." I replied "Oh, you've been good to her, and you're still a damn kid. I don't know how you do it." Omid added. We spot a roaming one, looked like he used to be a lawyer or something. His suit still looked expensive, even under all that muck. I sneak up and stab it in the head. One less one of them means one less chance of getting bit.

"So, how's it been lately?" Omid questioned. "I mean, I know we joke around a lot but, I know you've been down lately." Omid looked at me. "What's eating you?" I look at him, his wide eyes filled with concern. "Well, its just since Lee's…gone. I feel kinda empty. I wish he was here, to tell me how to raise Clem." I mumble. Omid sighs deeply. "Lee meant a lot to you, huh?" I nod. "I've never know what having a father was like. He was the closest thing I've ever had." My eyes water, but I snap away.

"Ash, you don't have to be tough. We're human, we laugh, we cry, we feel. Being aloof isn't going to heal your pain any quicker." As much as Omid liked to joke around and not take things so seriously, he was good with taking stuff seriously when he needed to. "I know, I'm just not ready." I say with my eyes to the ground, ashamed of looking emotional or weak. "Well, we're all here when you are ready." Omid reassures me, with his hand on my shoulder, I feel better, warmer even. I smile. "Thanks dude."

After about an hour and a half of hunting, Omid and I came across a deer. Omid let me take the shot and he carried it back. "Can we even eat deer?" I ask eyeing the carcass. "Dude, it's either deer or Christa biting your hand off for eating a can of pineapples." Omid answered. He should've let me carry the deer, he's clearly struggling, as much as he'll deny it. Plus, I'm taller and stronger than him already.

We get back to the shed and Omid presents the dead deer as if it were a trophy. "Aw, poor doe…" Clem obviously disapproved of us killing animals, but we had to, to survive. "Sorry, Clem. But we had to bring something back. And rabbits are too skinny, wouldn't even feed you." I explain. Clem huffs. "Okay…" Christa looks at the dead doe. "Glad I got my pineapples." She mumbles. "Oh don't be that way, Christa. I'm sure Omid Jr would love a change of scenery rather than pineapple town." Teased Omid. Christa just rolled her eyes in response and continued to her precious pineapples.

Omid skinned the deer (dreadfully) and cooked it in to aluminium foil we found a while back and cooked it over a fire outside the shed. It was the best meal we had for a while, we even had some herbs to give it some flavor. It tasted a lot like beef, at least from what I remember.

After dinner Clem and I fell asleep near instantly. Had good dreams that night.

At the break of dawn we decided to travel toward this gas station near the highway, Gil's or something like that…

What happened at that fucking place…will haunt me forever.

AAAAAnd that's chapter one! Let me know what you guys thought! This was really short one but if you guys want them longer, you'll have to let me know!


End file.
